


In which Akaashi Keiji stops running away.

by himehime3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soft Ending, i dont know how to tag this honestly, it barely qualifies as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himehime3/pseuds/himehime3
Summary: Akaashi has always run from his feelings, this is the story in which he stops. (A.K.A. three times Akaashi ran, and one time he didn't)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small thing I wrote. Technically a one-shot but I broke it apart.

_The grey sky lingers_

_In it, I see myself, cold_

_Alone, cloudless, here_

* * *

Walking through the streets, there’s not a soul in sight. Most likely thanks to the wind blowing through, he thinks, which is unforgiving tonight. Akaashi pulls the jacket tighter around himself.

_You chose this._

He reminds himself, grimacing as a particularly strong breeze hits, cutting through the jacket like it’s nothing. He pushes forward. It’s a long walk back to their place. 

_I should have just taken the bus._

Akaashi shakes his head. That wasn’t the point. Besides, he wasn’t ready to face him again, if he was being honest with himself. It’s good for thinking anyway. He huffs. Three hours is a long time to think.

* * *

The anger had faded by the time he got back. The cold had seeped into his feelings, freezing them, and they were placed away for later use.


	2. Chapter 2

_The sky, grey again_

_As hail falls, tumultuous_

_painful, relentless_

* * *

Another fight. Another walk. Akaashi lets out a wry chuckle. 

_Another night with shitty weather._

He didn’t walk far this time. Weather permitting, he probably would have. The hail bounces off the ground, sounding much lighter than it feels hitting his face. Eventually Akaashi takes cover under the awning of a nearby building.

_Well, I didn't really think this one through, did I?_

He blows a piece of hair out of his face, thinking about how he could get home. The sky wasn’t calm, but neither was he. How fitting.

_I guess I could wait it out._

Akaashi shakes his head.

_Don't be stupid, you don't know how long this will last._

He lets out a sigh. There isn’t really another option.

Akaashi pulls out his phone to make the call, but the screen lights up before he gets the chance.

_Huh. I wasn't expecting him to call me._

He answers quickly, not wanting the call to go to voicemail.

“Hello?”

“Hi…” His voice softens once he hears him speak. It always does, even if he didn't mean for it to.

“Yeah... I’m okay.”

“Yeah... Yeah, that’s fine. I’m not far.” He lets him know where he had stopped, and they say their goodbyes.

_Guess there's no running away this time._

Akaashi squares his shoulders and waits for him to come pick him up, listening as the hail plinks softly against the sidewalk.


	3. Chapter 3

_The sky, grey and cloudy_

_Muffled thunder rings true,_

_Falling rain, she cries_

* * *

Akaashi sighs quietly, letting the sound of falling rain surround him. The umbrella protects him, somewhat, but he can’t find it in himself to care about getting wet.

Despite the thunderstorm, the world seems peaceful. He splashes a puddle as he walks by it, a small smile flitting across his face. That wasn’t the worst fight they’d had. He stops for a second, looking at the raindrops making pocks in the water gathered on the ground.

_It wasn't really a fight though, was it?_

They had just… talked. Not that they weren’t upset, they were. Emotions and tears flowed from them and through them, but… by the end, things felt alright. Resolved. Unlike before. Akaashi smiles again, the umbrella coming down to his side as he lets the rain wash over him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Grey sky, this time soft_

_In the evening, twilight_

_Quiet, welcoming_

* * *

Walking down the street, Akaashi takes the path he had so often taken. It’s late, but the sun is still peeking out by the edge of the skyline. He basks in its warmth. He would be content to just keep walking, if the walk was always like this. A hand slips softly into his. He looks up at him, a soft smile forming on his lips; Bokuto leans down to kiss him before it forms completely. Akaashi chuckles, and leans up to kiss him on the cheek back. They turn back to the sunset, hands intertwined.

Akaashi doesn't know how long they walk for – he's not keeping track. It could have been hours for all he knew, but time flies when you’re with someone you love. Akaashi basks in his warmth.

It spreads to every fibre of his being, warming him in a way the sun never could.


End file.
